Electromagnetic waves generated while a computer operates are induced by current flowing through a wire, etc., for an operation in the computer, and considered a side effect affecting precise operations. In general, chaotic noise signals are generated as such electromagnetic waves while signals are transferred through wires in the computer. In particular, due to increase in the operating speed of computers, the frequency of electromagnetic wave noise generated from the computers is gradually shifted to a high frequency signal band.
Meanwhile, with the development of personal computers (PCs), various methods and devices using a PC have been developed. Recently, several devices that are wirelessly rather than wiredly controlled by a computer have been developed.
However, to control such devices, a device capable of generating electromagnetic waves must be additionally connected with the computer.
To solve this problem, a method of generating electromagnetic waves having specific meaning by controlling electromagnetic wave noise generated from a PC using software has been needed.